The life of Gabby Salvatore
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: Gabby Salvatore is Stefan's and Damon's Thirteen year old sister who they thought was dead. How will they react when they get re- united again? Can Gabby forgive them for the way they treated her in her human life? This takes place in the second series. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thank you for picking this story to read! I don't own Vampire Diaries! I only own Gabby :)**

The life of Gabby Salvatore

Gabby POV

I was sitting high in a tree in the forest thinking about my human life. I have to live in a forest because let's be honest who would sell a house to a thirteen year old? I suppose I could compel them to but I hate compelling people. I only compel people to buy me some clothes. That is why I only have little clothing. I also hate feeding from humans, so I drink from animals. In my entire vampire life I have only drank from one human. I went back to thinking about my human life. I do that a lot. I had two amazing older brothers. My brother's where Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I was their younger sister. We where really close. They practically raised me. My farther was Giuseppe Salvatore and he constantly told me that I needed to act more Lady like so I could marry someone who he thought was 'suitable'. Well I was closer to Damon more than Stefan because Damon understood how I felt when our farther felt disappointed in me and hardly ever talked to me unless it was important. Farther treated Damon the same way. Now Farther treated Stefan differently. He showed him kindness because he believed that Stefan was responsible and knew his duties. Every time my farther shouted at me for something Damon would stick up for me and Stefan would try and calm farther down. And if I was upset over something Damon and Stefan would cheer me up.

On my thirteenth birthday Damon came home from the Confederate Army and gave me a silver ring that said 'Best sister ever' on the band. Stefan gave me some books and Farther gave me some new dresses, I even got some flowers off some admires. I remember when I was walking around town with my brothers on birthday and this boy that I really liked and was about two years older than me came over to me and asked me to go to dinner and Damon and Stefan stepped in front of me and said that I will not go out to dinner with him and that if he asks me again they will beat him up. I remember that when he walked away I glared at my brothers and then ran away from them. I ran to the tallest tree in our back garden. It was my favourite tree. I climbed halfway to the top. Damon and Stefan hated it when I climbed trees because they would start panicking that I would fall and break my neck. When they found me they had to climb the tree to get me to talk to them. I remember that during that discussion Damon said that I would always be 'too young' to get a boyfriend. Stefan was the one to say that I had to be twenty to get a boyfriend. After a couple of days of them apologizing for embarrassing me I forgave them.

A few weeks after Damon had returned Katherine Peirce came to stay. It was then that my brothers completely ignored me and Katherine would always treated me like a baby. It annoyed the hell out of me. She made both of my brothers fall in love with her and caused them both to argue. One day when I had enough of the way my brothers where treating me and each other I told them that Katherine wasn't worth any of the arguing and then Damon called me worthless and wasnt worth any ones time and that I should hurry up and find someone suitable to marry. Stefan told me that it was no wonder that farther didn't like me, he said that he only pretended to like me because he pitied me. When he said that I stayed in my room.

That night they tried to save Katherine even tho she was a vampire and because they kept on getting in the way farther killed Stefan and Damon. I hated my farther for killing my brothers so a few days later I packed some clothes and food and I ran away. I got to the outskirts of mystic falls when some men found me and tortured me. It was then that Katherine found me and fed me her blood. When I had healed I thought that maybe she was helping me. Oh how very wrong I was. She only fed me her blood so she could have a turn of tortured me. I died with her blood in my system so I turned into a vampire. That night I fed off one of the men that helped torture me. After I had killed him I realised that by killing one of my attackers made me no better than them and I should have just let myself die.

From that day on I hunted animals and lived in a forest because I don't want to go to school and because I was scared of the people around me and I was scared that they would hurt me. After a few years of only coming out of a cave at night I found myself a witch who took pity on me and made me a Lapis Lazuli necklace. It was a necklace that allowed me to walk in sunlight without getting burned.

I sighed and looked at my ring that Damon had given me for my thirteenth birthday. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I guess it helps me remember what life in mystic falls was like before Katherine came. Maybe I could go back there for a bit? See if anything has changed. Well it probably has considering that I havent been there since I was human.

I decided to go back. I looked at what I was wearing. I think it's suitable for running miles. I was wearing a white vest top, a white skirt with white tights and I was wearing white sequined pumps. I packed all my belongings into my blue duffel bag. Yep I didn't have much. I then put my wavy black hair into a plat. Then I put on my white leather jacket.

I then started the long run to Mystic falls. I ran for a few hours before I saw the welcome to mystic falls sign. I felt myself smile a little. I ran to where my house would have been and saw that it was no longer there. All the good memories gone. I wiped away a couple of tears that had fallen. I looked around and saw that my favourite tree was still there.

I ran towards it as fast as I could and within seconds I was right at the top of the tree. My love for trees has stuck with me though the years. I left my bag in the tree so it was hidden. I jumped out of my tree and landed on my feet. I want to look at the less crowded places.

I ran out of the forest at human speed and after ten minutes of running I came to a boarding house. As I looked around at my surroundings I bumped into someone. I jumped back in fear.

"Watch where your going kid" The man growled looking at the ground.

Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

He looked up at me and then I saw his face.

"Damon?" I gasped. He looked so shocked.

"Gabby?" he asked.

* * *

**Hi thank you for reading. Should I continue this story? Please review :D xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that people are liking my story! I don't own the Vampire diaries! Only Gabby :D**

The life of Gabby Salvatore Chapter 2

Gabby Pov

I can't believe he is alive. That must mean that Stefan is too. I wonder if he is here to? I felt the anger rise inside of me.

"Goodbye Damon" I said coldly.

"Wait Gabby! Can we please just talk about this?" He begged. Taking a step closer to me. I flinched back. I hate being this close to people.

"No we can't" I said and before he could say anything I ran away from him at vampire speed. I need to get my belongings and get the hell out of here.

I ran into the forest, I could hear footsteps behind me. I knew that it was Damon. Why won't he leave me alone?! The last time he spoke to me he called me worthless, so why is he wasting his time following me? To hurt my feelings even more maybe? I started to think about all people who have hurt me in my life. Damon,Stefan, Farther, the men that tortured me and Kathrine. Am I wearing a sign that says 'please hurt me?'.

I held back my tears and shouted " Leave me alone! ... Please" I added more quietly. I looked behind me and saw Damon looking concerned and attempting to keep up with me.

"Please Gabby! I'm sorry" Damon shouted. I sped up.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You have no idea what I've been through!" I screamed.

I then came to my tree and quickly climbed it. I grabbed my duffel bag and looked down and saw Damon looking around for me. I saw his eyes full of concern and he looked hurt about what I said. I tried to stay as quiet as I could because Damon is probably using his vampire hearing.

"Gabby! I'm getting really worried now!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

I may be thirteen years old physically but I can look after myself, I have been for over 100 years. Suddenly he looked up at the tree I was and within seconds he was on the same branch as me.

" Stay away from me!" I gasped and let my tears fall. Damon looked more concerned.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

" Please don't come any closer" I cried. I put my back against the trunk of the tree and put my knees up to my chest. I sobbed into my knees.

"Gabby please come back to my house, so I can explain?" He begged. I nodded. I don't want to get hurt again but I want to hear what he has to say.

He took my bag off me and jumped out of the tree. He waited at the bottom for me. I jumped out of the tree and landed with a light thud next to Damon. He took off and I followed.

* * *

When we got inside the boarding house, which I had just found out was the Salvatore boarding house. I sat down on one of the couches in the fancy living room. Wow Damon must be rich or something. He flung my bag on the couch opposite the one I was sitting on.

"Drink?" He asked. I shook my head. No. Why would I want a drink? I just want my explanation and then I'm gone.

"I'm just going to make a quick call" Damon said. I nodded and then he walked out of the room.

* * *

Damon Pov

Oh. My. god! My baby sister is alive! But how? I thought she died sometime in the 1800's. Also who the hell turned her into a vampire at the young age of thirteen? Know she will be forever a child. She has changed since we where human. She used to be so sweet and bubbly. She couldn't harm a fly, she was so innocent. Now she is less bubbly and looks so fragile. But she is still innocent. What I want to know is what the hell happened to my Baby sister?

I sighed and took my mobile out of my pocket. I dialed Stefan's mobile number.

"Hello" Stefan said.

"Get home now, Gabby is alive!" I said.

"What? How is that possible?!" Stefan asked.

"Well little brother that is what I'm trying to find out" I snapped.

"Okay I'm on my way and why is she out so late?" Stefan asked.

"Well because for the last hundred years she has looked after herself!" I said in a Duh kinda tone.

"Okay I will be about two minutes" He said, I could hear the car engine in the background.

"And don't touch her when you get home because she isn't acting like she used to" I warned.

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding worried.

"She is fragile right now and she doesn't really want to talk to us" I said feeling sad.

"Oh no will she ever forgive us?" Stefan asked. I hope so. I can't lose my baby sister again.

"See you soon" I said and hung up.

I ran my hand through my hair. What if she won't forgive us? Even after we explained that Katherine compelled us. We really hurt her feelings that day. And by the looks of things we weren't the only ones to hurt her. She looks so vulnerable. I need to know what happened to her because I know the way she got turned into a vampire was not pretty.

I walked back into the living room and saw Gabby sitting on the couch with her knee's tucked into her chest and she had her arms wrapped around her legs. She looks even smaller like this and she was tiny already at 5 foot nothing.

* * *

Gabby Pov

I watched as Damon came back into the living room. I wonder who he called? The sooner he has explained everything the faster I can leave and go back to the safety of the forest. It is the only place where I feel that nothing bad will happen to me. Damon sat across from me. He still had a concerned look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. It's not like he cares about me. Nobody does. I mean who would love a thirteen year old? It's not like I will fall in love with anyone. If he cared so much about me then he wouldn't has said them things he wouldn't have called me worthless.

suddenly I got snapped out of thoughts by the front door opening. Then Stefan stepped into the room.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading! OOh! How will Stefan and Damon react when they find out about her past? And will she forgive them? I know this chapter is a bit short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please review :D xoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I can't believe I have 10 favourites already! You guys are amazing! . I don't own Vampire diaries, Only Gabby! :D **

The life of Gabby Salvatore Chapter 3

Gabby POV

Stefan looked so happy to see me. Oh is he pitying me again? Like he did when we where human?

"Gabby?" He whispered.

"Okay Damon you said you can explain so hurry up and give me your explanation so I can leave" I said showing no emotion. While inside I was feeling happy that my brothers are alive but I was also very angry and scared of them. Damon looked sad but gave me a small nod. Stefan then sat on the other side of me. I guess Stefan was the person Damon called. So what if I'm here, why should they care?

"Gabby we are so sorry for what we said when we where Human, Katherine compelled us" Stefan said. Damon nodded.

My anger got the best of me "No she compelled you to both love her not to hate me!" I screamed glaring at them. Damon flinched at the tone of my voice.

"Gab's we didn't hate you" Damon whispered. Yeah right.

"Oh so you just told me that I'm worthless and not worth anyone's time? Oh and you told me to hurry up and get married! That gives me the impression that you both hated me, just like Farther did!" I shouted.

They both looked hurt. Oh please! They don't know all the pain I have been through, there lives have been a lot easier than mine.

"Katherine was jealous of you" Stefan said. What? Why?

"Why on earth would that _thing_ be jealous of me?" I asked. I wanted to curse but I hate swearing.

"Because you are so sweet and kind" Damon spoke up from beside Stefan. You mean used to be like that before I killed a human. Sure he had it coming to him but now I'm no better than him. I'm now a murderer. And now I have it on my conscience.

"She was also jealous of all the attention we gave you" Stefan added.

"So she compelled us to ignore you" Damon said. That kinda makes sense but she still didn't make them say all that stuff to me. I guess she had her hooks in them so deep that they would say anything/do anything in her defence. I sighed. But can I really trust them? What if they hurt me again. I don't think I can take getting hurt again.

They gave me their puppy dog face. I sighed " I can't take getting hurt again" They looked sad.

I started thinking. Should I let them back into my life? But if they hurt me again then I am so gone!

"Fine you have one more chance" I muted. They grinned and they both ran towards me and before I could step back they both put there arms around me.

I froze and when they noticed that I wasn't hugging them back they looked concerned. "Okay Gab's what happened to you?" Damon asked. I gulped and looked down at my shoes.

"Yeah and why are you a thirteen year old vampire?" Stefan asked. I shivered as I got images of the dreadful night into my head. A few tears fell. Damon put his arm around my shoulders and for the first time in over one hundred years I felt safe. We all sat down together on one couch.

"Okay tell us Gabby" Stefan said. I had their full attention. I nodded. I guess I have to tell them.

"Well when I found out that Farther 'killed' you I hated him and I couldn't bear to look at him so a couple of days later I packed some clothes and food and left, Then when I got to the outskirts of Mystic falls some men found me a-and" I started to cry.

"What did they do to you?" Damon said through gritted teeth. Stefan looked like he was struggling to control his anger.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this!" I cried and ran out of the Salvatore boarding house.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran faster than I ever have before. I keep on getting images of that dreadful night. I could hear the heavy footsteps that I knew where my brothers. I ran a couple of miles into the forest and climbed a tree in an attempt to get my brothers off my trail. I got hit with more images of the group of men hurting me. I wimped. Then the image of Katherine finding me in the middle of a forest and feeding me her blood only for when I was healed to get hurt again.

I started crying hysterically. In a matter of seconds Damon was in the tree and on the same branch as me and Stefan was on the branch bellow us. Why won't the images go away?! I looked at my brothers and they looked frantic.

Damon looked really worried " Please Gabby, tell us what happened after the men found you?" He begged looking extremely concerned.

"You can tell us anything" Stefan said. What if they get angry at me for not getting away from the men in time.

I took a deep breath while still crying and whispered " They asked me if I was lost and started to walk towards me, at first I thought that they where only trying to help me but when they got closer to me one of them grabbed me and held me so I couldn't move, then one pulled out a knife and I started to struggle against his hold but he punched me and I fell onto the floor in pain, everyone started laughing at me and kept calling me weak and then the man with the knife stabbed me in the arm and then they worked together to torture me and then they left me in the forest to die" I was in hysterics by then.

I looked st Damon and Stefan and they looked really angry. Before they could say anything I carried on " Then Katherine found me and fed me her blood and I started to heal but as soon as I was fully healed she continued to torture me and a few hours later she killed me and then I started the transformation into a vampire, I didn't have the will power not to feed off someone so when one of the men that helped torture me I didn't think and I drank all the blood in his body and know I'm no better than him" I cried.

Stefan and Damon looked like they wanted to murder someone. So yet again I cut in and said " That is why I always live in a forest because then nobody is around so I can't get hurt and I also only drink animal blood because I cant bear to hurt an innocent human" I could almost see the steam coming from Stefan and Damon's ears.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Damon and Stefan screamed. I flinched and covered my ears.

"WHEN I DIE AND GO TO HELL, I'M GOING TO FIND THE MEN WHO HURT YOU AND KILL THEM OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Damon fumed.

"OH I WISH I COULD KILL THEM!" Stefan shouted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WOULD HURT MY BABY SISTER!" Damon growled.

" can you guys please calm down?" I asked timidly. Stefan's face softened. He pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe that _anyone _would want to hurt you" Stefan whispered into my hair.

I looked at Damon and saw that he still looked like he would kill anyone who stood in his path.

"The next time I see Katherine I'm going to kill her slowly and painfully" Damon growled and took me from Stefan's arms and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"So how did you guys become Vampires?" I asked.

"Oh Katherine fed us her blood" Stefan said. Grrrr. I hate her so much!

" We best get back home" Damon said. I nodded.

When we got back to the Salvatore boarding house I sat down on the couch closest to the fire place. Damon and Stefan sat beside me. "Nobody is going to hurt you ever again, I won't let them" Damon said while looking determined. Stefan nodded agreeing with him.

"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked. I looked at the Television and saw some DVD's Damon saw what I was looking at and nodded. I grinned and sat down in front of the DVD I was Narnia! I have seen this film once and I loved it! I giggled in excitement and shoved the DVD in Damon's face.

When he saw the title of the film he started laughing. "I should have guessed" I giggled again. I haven't laughed since I was human and it felt ... _really _good!

I sat right in front of the TV waiting for the film to start. Damon and Stefan sat on either side of me. When the film started I snuggled into Damon's chest. About halfway through the film Stefan's mobile started ringing. Damon glared at Stefan. Stefan answered his mobile and he suddenly got worried.

When he had finished on his phone he said " Katherine's back" I gasped. Has she came back to kill me? Torture me again? All I knew was that I wouldn't let her hurt me again, and if she trys to well I'm not going down without a fight.

* * *

**Hi thanks for reading! Please review! :D xox**


End file.
